


You had me at pie, baby

by Piggletie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has A Wing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggletie/pseuds/Piggletie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is alone in the bunker, but he gets a call from Cas, and the man brought pie! How sweet of him?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had me at pie, baby

Chapter 1:  
Dean’s P.O.V.  
Sam was out visiting Charlie, Cas hadn’t been in the country for over a month now, and Dean was leaning against some bookshelf in the bunker. Alone. Reading some book about a siren love, like, a story that was written by man who had been visited by a siren, it was good stuff. But something was off, Dean knew what it was. Cas wasn’t there with him, and that made Dean frustrated. He had been calling Cas via prayer and cellphone yet, the angel never answered. Being Dean, he expected that Cas either died or no longer wanted to be around the Winchester boys. Both of those ideas hurt Dean very much, so he was doing all he could to not think about it, this book was doing a good job, but not as much as he wanted.   
As Dean was entering the chapter about how the siren was going to ask for a sacrifice, his phone rang out with eye of the tiger. Not the FBI one that Sam would be calling since he was investigating a witch with Charlie, it was Dean’s personal phone, only 4 people had that number; Sam, Cas, Jody, and Charlie. Dean’s ringtone for Cas was eye of the tiger, he knew it was him or an angel demanding Dean explain something on a topic that would be all new to him. Taking his chances, Dean answered the phone “Hello Dean, It’s me, Castiel. I-I can’t find you. Where are you right now? I would like to… ‘hang-out’” Castiel said, he was still getting used to the terms. Quite funny to watch, “I’m in Lebanon, Kansas. I’ll go outside, you’ll be able to find me then right?” Dean answered, he did blue steel even though no one could see.“Yes” Cas answered and hung up abruptly. Dean basically ran outside, he stopped on the middle of the staircase. Why was he going so fast? And why does he have a big stupid grin on his face? Even though he asked himself these questions, he already knew the answers, but you know how it is with Dean. Always another way.

Chapter 2:  
Castiel’s P.O.V.  
Angels could slow time down when they flew, archangels could stop it if they wanted. This was so that while the angels flew through the skies and clouds, no birds, bugs, contraptions, or weather could become an obstacle. Castiel loved flying through the clouds, the wind against his wings that needed a desperate grooming, the trench coat tails gripped in his fingers so they wouldn’t flop about. He loved the feeling of a cloud shattering against his face, almost as much as he loved Dean. Thinking about all of this stuff almost made Cas forget the pie he made tucked into the immensely large coat pocket. He had spent the past month travelling europe looking for the best darn apple pie for Dean. He found this small town in France; Lourdes, he thought it was called. Castiel loved that name. He had found a small bakery in the middle of this small little village dispersing smells of pure joy and childhood (i know, imagine what childhood smells like) and he had to see it.  
When Cas landed he knew he would have to embrace the pie so it wouldn’t splatter, so he carefully put his hands around the box and slowed his speed so he wouldn’t tumble. He could feel Dean, only a mile or so away, but he still couldn’t wait so he just flew to the location. Now his wings really were in need of some attention. “Dean!” Cas called seeing Dean leaning against a stairwell railing looking the other way. Dean’s head snapped around, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. Cas loved this look, he broke into a big smile again. Now pulling the pie out of his pocket and inspecting the door. Cas would have to remember this exact spot from now on so he got a good look around. Then he spotted Dean looking down at the box in his hands, Dean looked like a deer in the headlights. “Hello Dean, I have brought apple pie. It’s french,” Cas said and Dean without hesitation launched himself to the door “Wait- French? Like, actually from-France? No way man.” Almost if he couldn’t handle this pie.  
Dean ran into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and two forks as he pulled the box from Cas and quickly set up the pie on a fancy dish. It needed some dressing up up before they dug in. Dean chuckled, and then devoured the pie, leaving Cas some for later. Dean was standing at the counter as he ate, but Cas pulled up a chair, Dean ate most of the pie and Cas didn’t mind, he wanted that. After a few minutes of staring blankly into Dean’s meadow green eyes, Cas asked if Dean could help him groom his wings. This was super risky, like… Really risky, Dean knew that just touching an angels wings was more intimate than having sex in high school. But if Cas wanted it, Dean wanted it, he knew why, he just wasn’t letting all of him know. “Yeah sure buddy, hey, thanks for the pie it was… Amazing” Dean said with pure amazement in his voice.

Chapter 3:  
Dean’s P.O.V.  
Cas had just told Dean to keep about twenty feet in between them as he pulled his wings into vision, and not just the shadows. They were amazing, at least Dean thought so; black and scared but yet, so pristine. Castiel’s wings were like those photos you see with something that is normally really ugly and old, but weren’t. Dean thought they were just stunning. He was afraid to even touch Cas’s wings, they reached almost to the ends of the room, he stretched them a bit further, and rolled his neck, a few cracks let out with a sigh of relief from Cas. Dean reached out his hand as Cas sat facing the wall and Dean sitting behind him, placing his middle finger first on the small of Castiel’s back, slowly moving his hand up and pulling toward the left wing. Dean somehow knew what to do, what direction to move the feathers of pure silk and love into so they would fall into a beautiful array of black shimmer. While having this many feathers, Cas definitely had some loose ones, but Dean pulled them out with zero pain. Dean was feeling this sudden urge to stop sorting and brushing, to just wrap his arms around Cas and just sit there. But he knew that it would be better if he finished grooming Castiel’s luscious wings and then embrace him.   
By the time Dean finished grooming there were three big piles of huge black feathers on the ground, but at the moment he didn’t really care. Again, Dean moved his hands slowly up Castiel’s back but this time they went up and down then stopped in the middle and started pulling around to the front, wrapping Cas up in a warm embrace of strong arms. Dean hadn’t realized but, Castiel was sweating like he was in an oven and panted like he ran a marathon. Immediately concerned, Dean whispered into Castiel’s shoulder blade “Hey, uh. Cas. Are you okay?” “Dean…” Cas lulled, his breath evening out. “Thank you” he said as he leaned into Dean and tightly grasped one of Dean’s hands.

*later*

“It’s like they are brand new Dean!” Cas said looking in the mirror of the bunker’s unnecessarily large bathroom. Dean was walking by when Cas called to him, he walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame eating from a bag of lays and quietly admiring his angel. But yet again, even though he knew the answer he had to ask; “Cas?” Dean said, “Yes Dean?” Cas answered still modeling in the mirror “Why were you all sweaty after… ya’ know” Dean asked even though yet again he knew the answer. Cas stopped flexing in the mirror (Btw’s Cas didn’t have a shirt on at the moment) and looked directly into Dean’s eyes. “Because the way you brushed my wings. It was…” Cas furrowed his brow, cocked his head and looked for a better way to say it; “The only way you could’ve done such a job like that -without practice- or me telling you how to, means that our connection… It’s…” Cas looked to the side, nervously, He knew Dean was curious. Also, he really wanted to tell Dean, but it was so hard to. “...on a level much higher that romantic. Meant to be even, you might not want to hear that but, it is the only explanation. Other than, previous encounters-which I highly. Highly! Doubt” Cas was now embarrassed, “-Yeah Cas. No one else, I promise.” Dean chuckled through. “So, you’re saying we’re in love because I... Brushed out your wings?” Dean said, his face turning red and he could feel his dick jump at the sentence that contained ‘we’re in love’. “No, I’m saying we already were.” Cas felt his neck getting red, his eyes on the floor in front of him, he took a small step closer to Dean who put down the chip bag and wiped his hands off walking toward the angel. “Okay, okay. I can roll with that” Dean said as he massaged Castiel’s lower back, slowly rolling his hips into Cas. Cas looked down at what was happening and he just smiled and looked back up. Cas quickly kissed Dean, but he pulled back teasingly, smiling at Dean. Just staring at Castiel’s lips, enticing. So very enticing, Dean didn’t like being teased, not normally. But something about the way Cas did it, the words or actions he used, Dean responded by tightly grasping at Cas’s ass, pulling him closer into Dean’s hips causing Cas to hum his deep voice. Dean could no longer take the torment and traced one of his hands up Cas’s spine, Cas’ breath hitched as Dean’s fingers trailed across the base of his wings, Dean continued moving his fingers to the back of his neck where he held his hand ,pulling into Cas. Most of this tug-of-war was just a simple kiss, but Dean slipped in a bit of tongue and it made Cas push upon Dean even more, trying to envelope as much of Dean’s tongue as he possibly could. Playing at this for a few minutes, both breathing in and out through their noses until it seemed they weren’t getting enough air to pump blood to their raging boners. Dean looked back at those lips, they were pinker now from the roughness of his work, he turned red as he let go of Cas, Dean might as well have been a whole new unheard of shade of red. He stepped back, looking back up at Castiel and thinking; Cool, now I guess I got a boyfriend!. Castiel laughed because he was reading Dean’s thoughts again, but Cas answered Dean via mind; If that’s what you call someone of romantic interest. Wait? But I was already you friend and a bo-. “Yeah yeah, it’s weird, don’t dwell on it too much,” Dean cut off Cas’s train of thought with a quick peck before he turned to leave the bathroom, he picked up his chip bag not looking back, but sashaying slightly so Cas could admire his butt.  
It was hard for him to admit. But Dean was definitely in love with Cas.


End file.
